The Messenger: Collection
by Danen5
Summary: OC insert-contain graphic violence further into the story. Full summary is inside with a small introduction. Little dialogue and more description. Brief summary: assassin/serial killer dies during job meets Death who hires him and sent him to collect the souls of the soon to be harvested population of ME verse. Shepard thwarts this during ME1 so OC is stuck for now until harvest.
1. Introducing Silence

**AN: I only need to say that this is an OCI.**

 **Note: None of this is real...all of it is a figment of your imagination...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ME...not enough money to buy the rights.**

 **Warning: This story will contain near graphic details of violence, mostly concerning death.**

* * *

 _Alright guys first things first. There will only be short chapters just to introduce the story. I will be experimenting with new ways of perspective. Something like that. Anyways, this story as forewarned will be gory to some extent therefore this will be my first ' **Official** ' M rated story. I've gotten some ideas to the graphic details both from reading fanfics, crime novels, watching several TV shows on crime some of which proved to be very informative of the humans anatomy mainly 'Bones' (get it?). And also our favorite...that not everyone will admit to...video games. Gears of War and Lucius come to mind. Damn that last one was fucking creepy. Gave me nightmares for weeks. Good thing I deleted it...though that hasn't stopped from reinstalling it again...only to delete it again. But I digress._

 _Right so this will be a Death ruled fic where our 'pro-antagonist' is a human serial killer/assassin for hire. He has two rules: 1) silence is bliss and 2) killing is an art. He isn't sadistic but he enjoys his victims suffer slowly, he isn't cruel but can be merciful where its due though he will still kill you, he sure as hell don't have morals but follows one guiding principle: Everything is permitted. And his skills are in high demand. So high in fact that he's caught the attention of our silent and most efficient killer...Death himself._

 _The guy FETs appointed as Deaths soul collector to places he doesn't bother to go collect souls from. So here in our OC is inserted to go and collect souls from the soon to be harvested population of Mass Effect universe. Our OC however is stranded in the ME verse thanks to Shepard delaying the Reapers' harvest, without all the required souls he cannot leave this universe. One where he has no clue about despite knowing of the game though not having played before. Now he has to wait for the harvest but in between that time he makes headway into his previous profession as a knife for hire._

 _Now without further ado I give you the **Messenger.**_

* * *

 **2017, Thursday.**

He was oddly silent. That much was evident, after all he was Silence, the most feared assassin to have ever lived and breathed. His skills were sought out by prospective clients who seek to end the lives of their competition, unfaithful spouses, snobby mistresses, political figures both high and low. Anyone he was hired to kill will be dead within the week. He was silent and efficient. He comes when least expected, in the most elaborate and unexpected ways possible and impossible, and then strikes at his targets. His deeds have caused widespread panic and have sparked a global manhunt that proved ineffective.

No one knew his face therefore even the most sophisticated facial recognition software was unable to pick up on his trail. Dogs were used but even they proved useless to a master of disguise, for surely that was what this...Silence...was. No one could agree on whether or not he was a 'he' or a 'she'. Politicians who campaigned against him were found dead within weeks of their public announcements, the world was gripped by fear.

Just yesterday the newest President of the USA was found dead...in the OVAL OFFICE! Several members of the Secret Service were either arrested and never heard from again or simply questioned and deemed innocent enough to let go. But there was no doubt in the world's mind that this assassin had become the single greatest threat and hunted man in the globe. Yet no one could figure who the hell he was...only speculation and conjecture were thrown around. Even the federal intelligence agencies of the mighty USA could not find a single trace of him.

Essentially he was a ghost. Over that single moment when the President of the US was found dead in his office, the details of how he died had been kept from the public, this unknown assassin garnered a cult following that surpassed all others. He gained new names that didn't matter to him. His favorite though was the now most popular name, given to him by the media, simply known as **Silence.**

Although being an assassin was a great thrill and even if he couldn't say or utter a word due to having no tongue...literally being born without one, he still enjoyed one of his greatest past times that he picked up from other prominent killers such as himself. The hunt. Not the kind that requires a hound but the one that requires the patience and instincts of a predator...an apex predator Of course this is just a small part of his list of hobbies. He enjoyed reading...though he tended to read horror novels and other violent fics. His favorite movie was by far the SAW series, the sheer amount of creative ways to slowly kill someone was indeed thrilling for him to see. On a whim he had stolen a copy of the scripts whilst he was in LA on 'business'.

Be that as it may. He is currently undergoing another job from a rather shady client. All they told him was that the target would be arriving in an armoured limo along with four SUVs and about two dozen bodyguards. No specific instructions on how to deal with his target was given so it was up to him on how to kill his prey. Yes...prey. That is what every target is and that is what they are when he is done with them. A prey that bites back is even more thrilling to the Silence.

So off to Berlin, Germany, he went to stalk his prey. For five days he silently and effortlessly shadowed his new prey. A young woman, mid-twenties, set to inherit her father's billions when he passes. The dossier he received from his current employers requires the kill to be public but how he did the deed was up to him...just how he liked it.

During his five days of studying this new and fragile looking prey, he had noticed something odd about her, something that suggested she may be more than she let on. Questioning his employers on this matter they had responded with another much newer and obviously updated dossier. Silence examined and scrutinized the details of the dossier and quickly ran simulations in his head of the many possible ways to kill her. The details regarding her were quite intriguing to sat the least. His interest had been piqued, now he was looking forward to the kill with gleeful anticipation.

In his observation of his target he had found out she loved herbal tea and more so for her large cup of black coffee with thick cream and little to nonsugar. He thought of poisoning her but then decided against it...it would have been too subtle. The specifics of the kill had to be public so he needed to dispatch her publicly but how to go about doing so? He could rig explosives to her limo...armour or not an explosion will still kill the occupant. No he would need access to the vehicle itself but he couldn't do it while there were bodyguards guarding herself and her property 24/7.

He was slowly running out of ideas, he even entertained the idea of approaching her directly as a possible romantic suitor but dismissed that idea as soon as he thought of it. He was not romantic material. He needed to do this publicly so where...then it hit him. Her route to her business penthouse in the middle of the city was practically public with the yearly tourists and locals. Then there was the fact that a well placed shot would derail the convoy. From there he would need to fight more than a dozen angry bodyguards who are all highly trained ex-special forces from the German army and a few from the French Foreign Legion.

Not that it mattered to him. He'd killed a lot of special forces operatives who had gotten too close for comfort or had simply been in his way. A few spies and agency assassins as well but it seemed none of them really knew who or what he looked like. He was quite impressed by his ability to stay incognito for so long. He hated the Assassin Creed games to some extent and had tried crafting his very own hidden blades only to be denied that. His skills in blade making and mechanical construction weren't good.

But he had made up his mind. He was going to hit the convoy near the Brandenburg Gates. With that he silently filed away the dossiers and looked at the pin up board on the wall of his rented apartment. Well not his actual apartment...it belonged to a lowlife drug dealer whom he killed and thenpassionately proceeded with chopping the man's body into several chunks of bloody meat and bones then separated the man's organs into two: important and not so important. From their he used the blood he jsd drained along with the fat to manufacture flammable substances. Which he then stored into large metal canisters.

The organs he sold in the black market a day before his intended hit, the money he got proved useful when he was purchasing military grade plastic explosives. As well as a freaking stinger missile launcher and a high powered armour piercing LMG. He was going to hit the convoy but he was going to do it Modern Warfare 2 airport massacre style. He grinned a vicious smile showing his white teeth and his eyes glistnened with excitement and delight. He always wanted to try this and now he'll get his chance.

The time is near. Time to make the Collection.

* * *

 **Like I said...short but next chapter will detail out the attack on the convoy. Yes he is going to hit it by himself and I know my description may be a little vague but later on as the chapters get longer I will pour in more details. I will be utilizing SAW inspired killing/torture devices. Yep this story will pretty much see a fucking killer let loose on an unsuspecting Mass Effect universe but we'll get there after the introductory chapters are done. I think two more and then we're off to the main story.**

 **Any feedback and suggestions as well as info on SAW is much appreciated.**

 **Thank you and good day. Silence...**


	2. Notice

**Greetings Dear Readers,**

 **I apologize for this but I just need to Clarify that I will be putting this story on hold for now as I will focus on a single story for the foreseeable future. I will continue this story later as I will write them in their full sets and then post one by one and make changes where necessary. For further information please contact me via PM.**

 **If this message is on this fic then the above mentioned reason applies and the rest of the chapters will be developed and then posted later...like a thousand years later! hahaha. But seriously.**

 **-Danen5, Store Manager Extraordinaire.**


End file.
